Compute $16\left (\frac{125}{2}+\frac{25}{4}+\frac{9}{16}+1\right)$.
Explanation: By the distributive property, we can rewrite this as: $$16\left (\frac{125}{2}+\frac{25}{4}+\frac{9}{16}+1\right) =16\left (\frac{125}{2}\right)+16\left (\frac{25}{4}\right )+16\left (\frac{9}{16} \right) +16$$$$=8\cdot 125+4\cdot 25+9+16=1000+100+9+16=\boxed{1125}.$$